cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Joch Farlight
Joch Farlight was a Human male Jedi Padawan. A practitioner of Forms I, III and V, Joch is known to have mastered the talent of Force Push and doppleganger. Before the Clone Wars, Joch was taken on as an apprentice by the eccentric Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak. When the war finally broke out in 22 BBY, Joch and his master served alongside his master as they fought to preserve the Republic. In the third year of the war, Joch was made a Jedi Knight, accepting a role as General, though he was still seen fighting alongside his former master. In 19 BBY, on the eve of the end of the Clone Wars, Order 66 was given out, and the Great Jedi Purge began. Although the Jedi fought valiantly against the elite 501st Legion in the Jedi Temple, most of them were killed, Joch being among the defenders, by Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader's hand. Biography Early Life (39 BBY- 25 BBY) : "Resides in your mind, the Force does. Allow it to guide, you should. Powerful is your mind. Seek alternatives you should, when against all odds." —Master Yoda teaching Joch and a clan of initiates A Force-sensitive, Joch was taken to the Jedi Temple in 39 BBY. Like many Jedi, he was placed under the tutelage of master Yoda, learning how to use the Force for good. Farlight took his studies to heart, and, like his future master, went deep into his studies. In 29 BBY, Farlight passed his Initiate trials and was soon made a Padawan. He was later paired up with the eccentric Kyle Redbreak, and both developed a strong bond with one another. During his first years as a Padawan, Joch and Kyle traveled to Ilum, where Farlight crafted his first lightsaber, producing a light green blade. Training under Redbreak, Farlgiht mastered Forms I, III and V, equaling his master's saber skills. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) : "How did I manage to change from Padawan to commander? It's not like I wanted the rank, but this came too quickly." : "You'll learn as we go along. Who knows? You'll also get experience on the battlefield." —Joch Farlight and Kyle Redbreak about the hastened role of leadership In 22 BBY, following Geonosis, the Clone Wars erupted. All active Jedi were commissioned as Generals. Padawans, such as Farlight were made Jedi Commanders. Farlight, with his master soon became a veteran of the Clone Wars, strengthening his combat skills and polishing his strategy education. When his master was called away to the front lines, Farlgiht would occasionally remain behind, continuing his studies and perfecting his saber skills. Decimator Campaign One month following Geonosis, Sev'rance Tann, Count Dooku's trusted general, invaded Sarpain, a vital Republic world, supplying the Core Worlds and Colonies 80% of its power. Dispatched with his master along with Shen-Jon and Naat Reath, Farlight helped secure a victory on Sarapin following the decimation of all droid forces and restoring operations on the volcanic world. (To be Expanded) Odacer-Faustin Five months after Geonosis, Farlight accompanied his master and Ralana Ahlb to the snowy world of Odacer-Faustin. With the task of investigating Separatist movements on the planet, the Jedi, after discovering the outposts being ravaged, concluded that the enemy had evacuated the planet. Before they could do anything else, all of three of them slipped into a coma, with their condition rapidly falling. With Commander Branch and Hornet left on their own, the two clone commanders made steps to find the source of the coma and destroy it. Tracing from the outpost, Branch and Hornet were attacked by Sith zombies, and arrived at the ruins of the Sith academy. Finding a scepter deep within the academy, the clones managed to destroy it, thus lifting the coma. With their recover, the Jedi reported their findings and returned to Coruscant. Bardo Verwen (To be Expanded) Siege of Taral V In mid 21 BBY, Farlight was entrusted with a mission to route the Separatist garrisson on Taral V. Placed under him was the 32nd Coruscant Regiment. Accompanied by Jedi Master Kit Fisto who was familiar with the sector, the Republic fleet arrived and prepared to establish a base. (To be Expanded) Rescue Mission to Maridun : : "His trials will define his personality but the Force will define his destiny." —Kyle Redbreak After Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak was captured by an unknown group of dark acolytes, Joch was determined to find him. However, after a vision from Redbreak's late Master, Valinor Zaiken, the Padawan was advised to travel to the grassy plain world of Maridun. Accompanied by both Commander Neyo and Marilyn Casof, Farlight left for Maridun, only to discover that they were forced to make a crash landing because of the acolytes making them fatigue. After disembarking, the trio then searched for the entrance to the Sith Temple, leaving Ance to repair the ship during their absence. Arriving at the large tree, whom Ahsoka told him when she was on Maridun, they discovered the acolytes dropping large seed pods at them, and ducked for cover. Thanks to the efforts of Neyo's sharpshooting, they were able to prevent more seed pods from being dropped. Discovering an entrance hidden deep beneath the base of the tree, they then proceeded into the lower depths of Maridun, and realizing that they were in an ancient Sith Academy, believed to be lost for thousands of years. As the trio made their to find Redbreak, an electrical surge ran to the floor, making them jump into the other room from being caught. Finding a supposedly Kyle in stasis in the chamber, Farlight, acting impulsively, swooped in went for him, but in doing so, got caught in Force Lightning and came face-to-face with two Sith; Kyle wasn't there, it was only a holographic image of him to fool Joch into coming here. (To be Expanded) Outer Rim Sieges (20 BBY-19 BBY) By the third year of the Clone Wars, the Republic had devoted enough of its resources to churn out thousands of warships and other war matriel to match the Separatists' might. Thus, the Outer Rim Sieges had begun and became the beginning of the end for the Confederacy. Joch was consistently with master Redbreak (in some cases, also with Gram Alnin and Obi-Wan Kenobi), helping to put an end to the Separatist insurrection. During the third year, Joch demonstrated his devotion and as such, was judged ready to become a full Jedi Knight. (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits Joch was a thoughtful Jedi, often using his intuition to solve problems. He was also a good mechanic, repairing starfighters and creating small probe droids that help him and the other Jedi on their missions. In addition, he, like Kyle was a gifted starfighter pilot, leading his own squadron of fighters into battle. However, as the war dragged on, Joch inherited his master's stubborn nature, sometimes being aggressive. Despite all this, Farlight maintains his emotions and continually fights to restore peace to the galaxy. Trivia *Joch was the third character to be created for Clone Wars Adventures by Kyle Redbreak. *Although Kyle and Joch have the same hair style and robes, the colors are different. Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Duelist Category:Jedi Commander Category:Champion Racer Category:Jedi Ace Category:422nd Defense Corps Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:The Liberator Category:Force Sensitive Category:Technician Specialty Class